80daysfandomcom-20200213-history
Phileas Fogg
Phileas Fogg is the protagonist of 80 Days. He is an English gentleman and Passepartout's master, who makes the wager that sets the events of the game in motion, betting against members of the Reform Club that he could circumnavigate the world in eighty days or less. Background Fogg is a member of the Reform Club and studied the liberal arts at Trinity College, Cambridge. His ancestors made whiskey, and that his grandfather was a polar explorer who perished. Before he made his wager, he had never travelled outside of England. He previously had an affair with the cook of the Reform Club, resulting in the birth of his daughter, Stelle, who he was unaware of until she potentially revealed herself to him during his journey. Role Fogg, as the game's deuteragonist, is present throughout the circumnavigation around the globe. He made a bet with members of the Reform Club, claiming he could easily circumnavigate the world in eighty days or less. Fogg's relationship with Passepartout affects how many hearts are restored with the "Fogg" interaction during travel, as well as influencing dialogue throughout the game. He is concerned with preserving propriety and integrity, and his relationship with Passepartout will tend to improve if his valet acts accordingly. Conversely, if Passepartout flouts convention or behaves dishonourably, Fogg's relationship with him will worsen. Even if Fogg's hearts reaches zero, he will not die (though Passepartout's valeting status will drop). However, if certain journeys would subtract more hearts than Fogg has remaining, he will be unable to undertake them. Throughout their travels, Fogg usually displays little interest in local culture and prefers to read the paper or consult his ledger, save for a few instances such as visiting the Parthenon in Athens or the polar expedition. Fogg will occasionally comment on Passepartout's character and recent purchases. By the end of the game, it is possible for Fogg to have won or lost his wager, return to London alone, or even die on his travels. Character Fogg is self-centered, cold, and stiff-lipped, a manner Passepartout refers to as 'Foggish'. He is privileged and claims his family worked so he doesn't have to. He holds colonialist attitudes and is almost a caricature of the upper class British Victorian man. Despite this he is 'a gambling man', which sometimes leads him into making choices which lead himself and Passepartout into trouble (much to Passepartout's dismay), such as arranging a boxing match between Passepartout and Charlie Sullivan, offering to solve the mystery aboard the Noelani, and of course, making the wager that leads them into their journey around the world. He appears to look down upon the Russian Empire, stating that "Only the British are fit to rule an empire.", and to have an interest in the Ancient Greek Civilizations, shown when he visits the Acropolis if Passepartout visits Athens. Trivia * Fogg is based on the character of the same name from the original Jules Verne novel the game is based on, Around the World in Eighty Days. He draws most his personality from him, being fussy, stiff-lipped but interested in making impulsive gambles, with a growing soft spot for his valet as the story progresses. * Passepartout and Fogg's relationship is expanded on from the novel, with the potential for them to become much closer friends, or even for Passepartout to have romantic feelings for him over time. The only time these feelings can be expressed is as Fogg dies in a failed North Pole expedition, though it isn't clear if he reciprocates. Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Characters from Jules Verne works